


Mistblood

by Cynder2013



Series: Children of the Sea [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Innsmouth Legacy - Ruthanna Emrys, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: It's actually quite appropriate that Paul's name sounds like blowfish.
Relationships: Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Children of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mistblood

When they find out that Sally is pregnant, Paul’s first feeling is guilt. It shouldn’t have come to this, bringing their child into the world with his secret between them. He’s meant to tell her many times before—when they got engaged, before the wedding, before she met his sisters—but Percy was fighting a war. Paul didn’t want to add to Sally’s stress. Then after Kronos was defeated he thought that they could just go visit his family during the Christmas holiday and his sister Monica could help him break it to her (Sally would love Moni’s library, he was sure), but then Percy went missing and Paul clung to the same weak excuse. Their son was missing, and then he was fighting another war; it wasn’t the time for Paul to spring this on her.

_Iä, Cthulhu..._ Paul hates himself for being such a coward.

His secret doesn’t make it to the delivery room. Not only would his sisters wish curses on him if it did, but Percy is back. The Greek and Roman gods have got their act together. Percy isn’t going anywhere. Paul’s excuse is gone.

He sits down with Percy and Sally on a warm September morning with a plate of chocolate chip cookies he stress baked that aren’t blue despite his best efforts (he doesn’t know how Sally does it) and glasses of milk for each of them. “You know I’m Aeonist,” he says. That isn’t a secret. Plenty of people of the air are Aeonists.

Percy’s eyes dart over to Paul’s altar in the corner of the room, with the statue of Cthulhu standing with eyes closed and a bowl of salt water at its feet. Sally nods.

Paul takes a deep breath. Once it’s said, it can’t be taken back. He doesn’t have that kind of power. “I’m from Innsmouth.”

They’re taught about Innsmouth in most American schools nowadays (with the Bible Belt states being the major exception). The camps, the survival of Aphra and Caleb Marsh, and the rebuilding all made it into the history books. So did the metamorphosis and the magic. When Paul explains that his mother has gone to the water and his father was a man of the air, Sally and Percy understand. They don’t look at him with fear or disgust, but, to be fair, they’ve dealt with weirder things than a man whose relatives turn into sea creatures. Heck, most of Percy’s close relatives are sea creatures (or horses).

“So you’re, what’s it called, mistblooded?” Percy asks.

Paul nods. “My sisters and I aren’t likely to change.”

Sally purses her lips. “What about the baby?”

Paul swallows. “About that...”

Monica has a book from after the rebuilding that records the names of all the mistblooded Aphra and Caleb found, whether they chose to move to Innsmouth or not. The writers, Aphra at first and then her children and their children until the book reached Monica’s hands, keep track of all families with the sea in their blood, a task made easier by the Internet. As Monica showed Paul after the wedding, several of those families converge on a branch named Jackson.

Sally and Percy are mistblooded too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little too optimistic for _The Innsmouth Legacy_ , but let me be optimistic for once.


End file.
